


The Futanari Club (Abandoned)

by VincentMeoblinn



Series: Perfect Match Omegaverse [5]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Child Death Mentioned, F/F, Futanari, Gigantic Cock, Minor Character Death, Mutual Masturbation, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Other, Pregnancy, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, alpha!Sally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeoblinn/pseuds/VincentMeoblinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally Donovan was a harsh woman with a sharp tongue: until she met her Perfet Match, an Omega woman who had been severely abused and required a very gentle touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

Sally Donovan smiled and laughed as one of her fellow Futa Girls demonstrated how to tuck your penis and testicles up so you appeared to be a female Omega.

“I think I’m just going to find a male Omega,” Sally laughed. “I need something to hold onto during sex!”

The rest of the Futanari Club girls burst out laughing as well, including the gal doing the demonstration.

Uni has always been known as a time of exploration and experimentation: especially with most Alphas and Omegas reaching sexual development between 16 and 24 years old. In that spirit, most Universities have developed clubs to allow a healthy acclimation into the student’s new sexual identity; for the female half that would be the Futanari Club and the Electra Club, for female Alphas and female Omegas respectively. The Beta females also had a club to help them deal with their penis envy, but it was known only as the Beta Female Club and most people looked down on joining it as a weakness, but not the Futa Girls. The Futa Girls knew that Beta Females were great practice for finding an Omega female and practically stalked them.

Enter Sally, a new Futanari Club member and an outspoken individual with laughing brown eyes and fantastic hair. Sally had reached her sexual awakening at 16, as most Alpha females did, and so considered herself more advanced than her Alpha male peers who were still fumbling their dicks out in dorm rooms and trying to make them grow hard to prove to any Omega they tricked into joining them that they were a potential mate. She felt bad for the Alpha males, too, since the pickings would be slim at Uni once they finally discovered the joy (and discomfort) of erections. For now, she proudly walked about, her long flowing skirts tented, and waited for the lovely little Omegas to react.

Fourteen long years later she was still waiting. Apparently the Alpha/Omega ratio did not necessarily favor the early risers. Omega’s were rare, and while there had certainly been an abundance at Uni since Omegas were the crème de la crème of intelligence, the real world had woefully few to select from and Sally had yet to meet an Omega she could stand to spend more than five minutes wooing and more than sixty minutes fucking. She liked Molly Hooper all right, but the girl was so timid it made Sally want to throttle her. Harry Watson was a pharmacy with tits. Sherlock Holmes… Sherlock Holmes was a Freak and very nearly turned her off of Omegas entirely until she found out the prick was actually an Omega Dom. That explained a bit.

The tragedy of the Futanari Club was that she spent her free time experimenting sexually with Alpha and Beta males and females, ostensibly to prepare her to sexually satisfy an Omega of either gender, but it never introduced her to the personality of an Omega. The Electra Club members and the Catamite Club (for Omega males) had spent most of Uni flirting, but almost none of it delivering up on those coquettish smiles unless it was to bond. Futa Girls learned to take care of their own needs and waited for the right moment to snatch up a mate, but Sally had avoided bonding because she felt she was too young to narrow her playing field to one person. Since it never happened, then the reality was trying to find one in a world that was predominantly Alpha and Beta. For Sally Donovan, that included suddenly realizing that most Omegas were as shy outside of University as they were inside of it.

Where was the passion that went along with Heat outside of that estrus cycle? Sally had certainly never seen it in any Omegas she’d run across, and she was more than a bit sick of looking. Which was how she ended up with Anderson.

Sally hadn’t known Anderson was married until a month after they’d started sleeping together, when one of their coworkers asked as to the health of his wife. At the time she hadn’t cared, if the beta female couldn’t keep her man satisfied than that was on her, but years after their relationship had grown past sex Sally was starting to hate both Mike Anderson and herself.

Then one day the Special Victims Unit was short staff due to a massive stomach flu going through their department and Sally was called in to help because of prior experience during her years in Vice. She walked into the hospital room, expecting a distraught Omega Sub female to sob and whimper about her abusive Alpha, and simply stared in awe.

Brilliant, dark green eyes amidst a mass of shimmering red curls stared at Sally Donovan with steady self-loathing. Then they widened, the pupils dilated, sweat broke out across her brow, those bonny apple cheeks went from pink lady to red delicious, and the Omega went into mock heat. Sally did what any good Alpha would do in that situation. She slammed and bolted the door behind her and attacked her SVU partner in order to get the competition out of the way.

[CHAPTER 2](http://vincentmeoblinn.dreamwidth.org/81167.html)

 


	2. vincentmeoblinn | The Futanari Club Ch 2

It had been years since Sally had had her Alpha cock inside of someone and nearly a decade since she’d knotted an Omega or Beta female. Males that weren’t Omegas could technically be penetrated, but never knotted, and it was against the law to even penetrate an Alpha male. Mike had let her stick just the tip of her thick long cock inside of him once, but he’d hated it and hadn’t allowed it again, so she’d been stuck on the bottom.

So once Sally had knocked her temporary partner unconscious she didn’t even hesitate to rip the blankets off the pretty little Sub and bury herself inside that tight wet heat. The Omega panted and moaned, wrapping her legs around Sally and grasping her ass tightly with both hands. Sally didn’t have enough sense left to do anything kinky to satisfy the Sub, so it was a good thing she was so very responsive. Sally’s Futa Girl friends would have been appalled if they’d seen her take three hard thrusts before knotting, and then immediately climaxing inside of the Omega Sub. It was shameful how quickly that had ended! _Sally_ had barely even enjoyed it!

The Sub whimpered beneath her, clearly in need, and Sally swore angrily at herself before reaching down and fondling the woman’s clit. She gyrated her hips, rubbing her knot against the lovely creature’s g-spot until she began to pant in earnest. Then she recalled this lover had _tits_ so she tugged the gown down enough to get at one lovely B-cup and lathed the already hard nipple.

“Oh!” The woman cried out, her voice a lovely soprano, which proved to have an Irish accent attached to it as she decided to elaborate, “Oh, please! H… higher!”

_How the multiple fucks have I forgotten how to touch a female?_

Sally tried to recall how she liked to be touched, but she rarely touched her own pussy since Mike usually attacked it; she was usually too busy trying to get her cock to orgasm as well since he wouldn’t even look at it. Instead she simply followed the woman’s instructions and soon had a screaming Sub writhing beneath her in pleasure. She left off the woman’s clit for a moment and simply focused on the g-spot, her knot was starting to throb in anticipation of another orgasm and she put her effort into it this time.

The sub moaned and began to roll her hips as well, then to Sally’s shock she curled herself up a bit, edging as low as was comfortable for them both, and slipped her fingers between Sally’s thighs. Sally thought, with a note of annoyance, that the woman was going for her arsehole under some ludicrous thought she was male, but the Omega bypassed it and unerringly found Sally’s cunt and then clit. Sally cried out and found she really _could_ buck her hips with just a bit more enthusiasm and they quickly came together.

Sally’s head was spinning. That morning she’d been stuck in a long-term, unfulfilling, and morally abhorrent relationship with a married Beta male. By ten PM, when the Omega finally relaxed beneath her in apparent satisfaction, she had an Omega female bondmate. Sally waited for her knot to soften, holding herself up so as not to injure the woman whom she now saw had multiple bruises and contusions. Once she was free she slipped out and would have risen but a pang of longing kept her resting her hands on the pleasantly plump hips beneath her. She simply sat back on her feet and admired the woman who she was going to spend the rest of her life with; because there was no way this wasn’t her Perfect Match. She had been out of the trauma induced mock-Heat danger zone before the hospital staff had sent them in. So unless Detective Lucas was the person who had triggered her, this was a Match Heat; since Lucas had snuck out at some point instead of challenging her, Sally doubted he was the trigger.

Sally was exhausted. She’d never had so much sex in her life, had never experienced an Omega in heat, and wasn’t sure she could stay conscious. She carefully moved the woman’s legs aside, staring it horror at a stitched up wound not far from an artery that could have ended her, and curled up at the foot of the bed.

When Sally came to it was to find her head resting on the Omega woman’s abdomen, fingers gently touching her hair and temple, as the woman quietly detailed her abuse to someone. Sally blinked herself awake and a plate of food was offered to her. She snatched it up hungrily, sitting up to look over at Lucas and his _new_ temporary partner. Of course, Sally was off the case seeing as how she’d _bonded_ with the victim. Sally touched the tender bite on her neck and glanced over her bondmate’s as well. No bleeding or swelling, so no severe damage or infection.

Her bondmate was just explaining how the cut on her leg had happened and Sally was glad the plate in her hand was thick plastic or she’d have shattered it. How could an Alpha _do_ this to an Omega? They were rare and precious and to be cherished! Perhaps it was a Beta? No, that still didn’t make sense, but then this type of violence never did. Sally’s own father would _never_ have hit her mother, no matter how whiny and annoying the man got. Her parents had loved each other, with almost mindless devotion, and now that Sally was having an irrational urge to hunt down and kill the person her Omega was describing she finally understood why.

“If you think of anything else please don’t hesitate to contact us,” Lucas requested, then handed Sally the card instead of reaching past her to hand it to the Omega. Smart move; a fellow could loose an arm that way.

“Thank you, detectives.”

“Congrats to you both,” Lucas smiled warmly, and the detective beside him grinned and nodded. At least Lucas wasn’t a sore looser about it. Sally smiled back and thanked them, grateful when the door shut behind them.

“What’s your name?” Sally asked immediately.

“Apple Blossom Sm… Sorry, I don’t know your last name, Ma’am.”

“Donovan, Sally Donovan,” She replied, wondering why her _last_ name was more important than her first.

“Apple Blossom Smith-Donovan, Obedient Slave to Mistress Sally Donovan.”

_Fucking hell._ Sally thought, and stopped the injured woman from getting out of bed to kneel on the floor.

“Just wait till you heal,” Sally argued, trying to figure out how much of that reaction was the Sub’s personal kink and how much of it was from years of abuse, “Why don’t you tell me about yourself? You already know I’m a detective, but I’m from homicide normally. I was a Futa Girl, and I swear I’m usually better in bed than I was, you just caught me ten kinds of off-guard and I’ve never been with an Omega in Heat before. What about you?”

Apple blinked at her.

“Well… it’s actually been longer than I can remember since I last had any kind of… orgasm… so I guess you don’t have to worry about that. Thank you for my pleasure, Mistress.”

Her cock made a valiant effort to respond to that, but it was too damn soon.

“Okay, that’s comforting. I’ll try to make sure it’s even better next time, and you will _not_ be going unsatisfied… unless you prefer to?”

“No, Mistress,” Apple replied with wide eyes. She looked like a kid in a candy store being told she could keep the whole damn place: completely unbelieving but filled with hope and longing.

“Apple, you can just call me Sally. I’m your Dom, not your Mistress, I’m not sure I’d be comfortable owning a Slave. Can we start with Dom and Sub and move up to Slave if that’s still what you want?”

Apple stared at her in silence for a while and Sally watched the gears turn as emotions flashed through those eyes: confusion, worry, caution, disbelief, then hope and longing once more.

“It’s… it’s Apple Blossom, not Apple, Ma’am, but when I used to be allowed to have friends they called me Abby, you know, like A. B.?”

“Abby, huh? Yeah, that’s nice. Easier to yell in bed than a mouthful like Apple Blossom, though that does suit you,” Sally winked.

“My cheeks?” Apple Blossom asked, touching her pale with pink cheeks with a note of surprise in her voice, “Mother always said they looked like pink lady apples from the day I was born. C-section. Natural born babies don’t come out so cute.”

Apple Blossom’s cheeks suddenly turned ruddy and she looked away a moment.

“Abby? What happened, what’s wrong?” The Sub was _trembling_.

“I’m sorry, I… I lost a baby not long ago. It still hurts a lot.”

_Fuck, fuck, and double fuck._

“How long?”

“A couple of years. I know that sounds long, but…”

“No, it’s fine, do you want to tell me how?”

“My Mas… former Master… killed him.”

_Oh actual fucking, buggering, bloody hell with Adolf Hitler as the devil and Saddam Hussein as the gatekeeper._

“He was five months old and Mast… former Master… smothered him with a pillow because he wouldn’t stop c-crying. I never reported it because I was too s-cared and he threatened to make me unable to have babies ever again. I didn’t want to die and I didn’t want to be useless if another person might want me someday, even if I am too fat. Do you mind if I report it now? I know it’s not your problem, but I just want justice for my baby,” Apple Blossom sobbed a bit, looking away as though ashamed to burden Sally.

_With Fidel Castro running the Bingo table._

[CHAPTER 3](http://vincentmeoblinn.dreamwidth.org/81517.html)


	3. vincentmeoblinn | The Futanari Club Ch 3

“Well, this is it. It’s not much, but it’s home.”

Sally led Apple Blossom into her flat, kicking a pair of trainers off to the side as she entered. She had a box under one arm and Apple Blossom was carrying one in her arms as well. All the young woman’s worldly possessions, which the police had helped her fetch, fit in two medium sized boxes. The boxes consisted of four housedresses, each more ratty and shapeless than the next, some underwear and socks, some sexy lingerie, a pair of dress shoes, a small bag of hair ribbons, a pair of sunglasses that looked brand new, three books on being a good Submissive, one book on Omega pregnancy, and a photo album covered in dust. Apple Blossom was wearing her only pair of trainers and her toes were peaking out of one.

“Would you like me to start dinner or clean first?” The Omega asked, glancing around the filthy flat.

“I want you to go try out the bed first,” Sally instructed and headed to the kitchen to make them both sandwiches. All she had was peanut butter and banana, so that would have to do.

When Sally stepped into the bedroom it was to find her new Omega naked, on her back, with her legs spread. Sally glanced down at the sandwiches and decided there was something a helluva lot tastier in the room so she sat them down on the bedside table and tucked in. Apple Blossom made a startled sound, jumped a bit, and then moaned enthusiastically as Sally lathed her clit. So much for being out of practice! Sally hummed happily as her responsive lover began to wriggle beneath her, panting, moaning, and tangling her fingers in Sally’s hair. Sally decided the woman needed something to do with her hands so she hopped on top of her and pressed her own bush to the subs face. Apple Blossom squealed as though being given a treat and dove in, first flicking and then sucking on her clit. Sally’s cock was hard and leaking and Apple Blossom was fingering her quim and groping her balls with one hand and stroking her cock with the other. Sally was moaning like a common streetwalker, but she meant every sound. This woman was sex on legs!

Sally speared her tongue and thrust it inside of her Omega a few times before bringing a hand into play and stroking two fingers into her soft wet passage a few times. When she curled her fingers and rubbed Apple’s g-spot the woman’s hips jerked and she cried out against Sally’s soaking wet crotch. Sally moaned at the feel of Apple’s delicious body clenching around her fingers and wished it was her dick instead, but she wasn’t done eating this lovely creature out yet. Sally removed her fingers and took a moment to ease her tongue around the petals in front of her, exploring every ridge and tiny sensitive bump before spearing her tongue and thrusting it inside of Apple again. She shivered through another orgasm and Sally felt her knot swelling in anticipation as the beautiful scent of aroused Omega literally filled her nose.

Apple squeezed her knot and fingered her pussy at the same time and Sally practically screamed out her orgasm. She didn’t remember switching positions; instead she simply found herself knot-deep in Apple’s wriggling, moaning body, gyrating her hips and flicking her clit with her thumb. She leaned down to lick those perfect orbs and gave one of her nipples a nip. She was picturing those beautiful breasts swollen with milk when she came fast and hard in her shouting Omega’s body.

“Yes! Sally! Oh! Yes! Ahhhhh!” Apple bounced a bit, at least as much as Sally’s knot would allow, and Sally gaped as her breasts shift up and down in a motion strippers would be envious of.

Apple Blossom went limp and smiled softly up at Sally, who leaned down and kissed those swollen lips. She was enjoying the taste of herself in her Omega’s mouth, just exploring her with the same intensity she’d explored her nether lips, when her Omega whimpered and sobbed a bit.

“What’s wrong?” Sally asked, afraid she’d somehow triggered some trauma from her lover’s past.

“I’ve just never been kissed like that before,” Apple whispered, turning her head aside in embarrassment.

“Well, get used to it, because I’m probably going to want to kiss those pouty lips at least three times a day. Hmmmm, I wonder if I can work your pussy into my meal schedule… Think they’ll let me bring you to work and set you up on the break room table?”

Apple gaped at her for a moment, realized she was joking, and burst out laughing. It caused a tight clench and Sally yelped in surprise, but it only made them both laugh harder.

“Oh, fuck, my knot is never going to soften if we keep this up!” Sally laughed and Apple Blossom made an honest effort to stop laughing, only snickering on occasion.

Once Sally was free they settled down on the bed to enjoy their sandwiches, with Apple Blossom giving them an insecure look.

“I thought you weren’t hungry…”

“I was, but you just got out of the hospital. No work in the kitchen or anywhere else until those stitches come out. Do you have any idea how close you came to buying the farm?”

“Yes,” She whispered softly, “He was trying to kill me, it’s just that he missed because I was squirming.”

Sally swallowed her bile and kissed Apple soundly.

http://vincentmeoblinn.dreamwidth.org/81843.html


	4. vincentmeoblinn | The Futanari Club Ch 4

Apple Blossom was nervously going through the phone book tracking down old friends she’d been forced to abandon contact with while under her former Master’s ‘care’. Sally was doing the same for her Futanari club members, but she had a better lead in the form of her old address book from Uni.

“Mary? Hi! It’s Sally! Sally Donovan! Well, Sally Donovan-Smith, now. How are you fellow Futa?”

“Oh my gods, _Sally_?!” Mary squealed, “I don’t believe this! I was just thinking of you the other day. You were on the news. You bonded with an _Omega_ during a case, right?”

“Yeah,” Sally gushed shamelessly, “She’s gorgeous, Mary, utterly gorgeous and sweet and perfect.”

“Bitch!” Mary laughed, “You shouldn’t be calling up old friends to rub their faces in it! You’re lucky I’m bonded to one myself or I’d come through the phone and throttle you!”

“Oh! Fuck! I didn’t mean that, it’s… actually I need a bit of help. Oh, but congratulations on your own bonding. Omega male or female?”

“Male. I still think like you did, I need something to hold on to. Responsive little bastard he is, too: always rubbing up on me and begging to be knotted. Men are so much hornier than women, you know? Was yours male or female, the news didn’t say and they didn’t show pictures.”

“Female, but there’s a reason they kept it hush. Can this all stay between us, Mary?”

“Of course,” Mary replied, her voice showing concern now, “What’s wrong?”

“She’s been badly abused; very badly. I’m floundering a bit, tell the truth, I could use some help handling her.”

“Shit,” Mary breathed, “I’ve got kids and an Omega due on heat in a couple of days. I can’t come by, but I know a few who can.”

Sally wrote down their numbers and called them up, grateful when she had a full band of her old crew ready to come by for a little impromptu sleepover party. She would have her pretty little Omega perking up any minute now. Sally put her phone down and took the three steps from the kitchen to the living room and frowned at the sight of a once more teary Apple Blossom. Her Sub cried _a lot_ , and while she’d always thought women looked pretty when they cried, this was getting frustrating fast.

“What’s wrong, love?” Sally asked, sitting down beside her and twirling a curl in one finger.

“My old mates all told me off. They said if I’d been a true friend I’d have stayed in contact. I tried to tell them what happened, that ‘the Bastard’ wouldn’t let me see them, but…”

Apple Blossom sighed and stopped her explanation to pick at her cuticles. Sally caught her fingers up and kissed them. Referring to her previous Master as ‘the Bastard’ had been Sally’s idea and the first official order she’d ever given Apple Blossom.

“But, what, love?” Sally coaxed.

“They said I was stupid for staying with him, that I should have left or asked for help sooner.”

“Do they know you were the Omega from the news?”

“No, I… I didn’t want to worry them.”

Sally shook her head at the faulty logic of her pretty Sub, then took up the phone and called all the circled numbers, explaining the situation in full. Most of them were more responsive to her, especially when faced with her cold anger towards ‘the Bastard’, and one even asked to apologize to Apple. Sally passed the phone and watched as her pretty lover dissolved into sobs before perking up a bit, smiling, and letting out that musical laugh. They began a conversation in earnest and Sally left them to it.

_I could listen to that laugh all day. Like the tinkling of bells. Am I really this sappy?_

XXXXXXXXXXX

Their next hurdle happened before they had a chance to get together with either Apple Blossom’s old friends or Sally’s. Sally found Apple Blossom in the bathroom using a small knife and a bottle of alcohol to drain puss out from under the wound on her leg; it was horribly infected and the smell was cloying. There was a puddle of blood and infected puss in a bucket beneath her thigh and she was burning up.

“Why the _hell_ didn’t you tell me you were ill?!” Sally shrieked at her while waiting for the ambulance to arrive.

“I didn’t want to bother you,” Apple replied, looking miserable, embarrassed, and disoriented.

“It would bother me _immensely_ if you fucking _died!_ ”

“I’m sorry, Mistr… Sally.”

“Fucking hell,” Sally sighed in frustration, then left to let the ambulance crew in.

Apple Blossom spent three hours at the A&E before being released again into Sally’s care with medicine, detailed instructions, more stitches, and a card for a therapist. They A&E nurse had even made the appointment for them already. The therapist explained to them both that it would be a slow healing process for Apple Blossom, and advised that they refrain from having any sex at all and that Apple be put on suppressants to hold off her Heat. 

Apple Blossom became hysterical at the very suggestion; panicked that she wouldn’t be wanted if she couldn’t provide for Sally’s needs and give her a child. Sally ended up subduing her frantic Sub and marching her out of the building _without_ setting up another appointment.

Sally got home, tucked her Sub into bed with a book and a bar of chocolate, gave her a bell and the order to ring it if she so much as _thought_ she wanted something, and headed out into the living room to make a call she had really not wanted to make.

“Sally? My gosh, I heard on the news. Congrats on your bonding!” John’s smile could practically be heard through the phone.

“Thanks, John, ummmm… I sort of… look I know we’re not close and all…” Sally stammered.

“You’re pack, we don’t have to be close,” John admonished. Sometimes he seemed like a Dom when he did that and it always threw Sally for a loop.

“Yeah, right, well… I need to talk to someone about my new Sub. She… she’s been badly… shit… can we meet somewhere? Can you come over? I have beer…”

“Sure. Take away?”

“Yeah, that’d be great. Um… one thing… can you not tell Sherlock?”

Silence, then: “If I have to I will, or have you forgotten I’m the Sub?”

“I do sometimes,” Sally sighed, “But it really doesn’t concern him. You wouldn’t be breeching anything.”

“All right then, I won’t tell him if that’s what you want. I’ll make an excuse and head out. He probably won’t even notice I’m gone.”

Once John arrived Sally found herself dithering, unable to ask him the incredibly personal questions she needed to ask in order to help her Sub, but John wasn’t stupid - despite being an Alpha – and cottoned on fairly quickly.

“You want to ask me about what happened when I was under M.O.D.’s control and how I recovered from it,” John stated softly while Sally was babbling about some case at work.

“I’m sorry,” Sally blushed.

“Don’t be. It’s something I live with. I deal pretty well, though I won’t say I don’t still have nightmares, but I had help and if you or your Sub needs that help I can recommend it to you.”

Sally nodded miserably and John pulled a card from his wallet, handing it to her with a soft smile.

“This… this is the Beta from Sherlock’s furpile!” Sally stammered.

“We got rather close,” John chuckled, “When Sherlock called him to rant about my leaving him again he declared himself pack and showed up to take care of him with his Alpha wife.”

“I remember her, she was beautiful,” Sally acknowledged

“Stunning,” John agreed.

“ _Way_ out of his league,” Sally pointed out.

“Apparently there’s a lot more to him than his looks, as evidenced by how well he got Sherlock and I sorted. I’m sure he’ll be able to help you out with your little Apple,” John smiled that warm smile of his and Sally responded in kind, “Do you want to tell me about it?”

_No, I want to ask you what happened to you._ Sally thought, but nodded instead.

“She was basically a slave to him, but not the sexy kind. He beat her, starved her sometimes, tried to kill her more than once and… he killed her baby.”

“Fucking hell,” John replied, looking suitably horrified.

“It was _his_ baby, too! How could someone do that?” Sally threw up her hands in frustration and cracked open a bear, passing a bottle to John as well.

“I’ve no idea, Sally, I ask myself that often. Sometimes people just don’t have the instincts needed. I think with M.O.D it was part of his messed up dynamic; I mean you see how odd and cold Sherlock can be sometimes, but he’s at least got morals and is capable of loving his children. I’d leave him if he weren’t, Perfect Match or not.”

Sally nodded, having long since accepted that The Freak wasn’t as bad as she’d once thought. Having someone pretend to be dead for three years gave you time to sort out what you thought about him. She’d never _like_ Sherlock, but she did love him – in an annoying younger brother who needs his ass beat sort of way.

“So you think Abby will recover?”

“I think she can be helped, but it’s up to her if she’ll recover or not. I had something to fight for; I wanted Sherlock badly and I wanted children, too. I also knew that Sherlock needed me, that I gave him someone to be a better person for; a sort of moral compass if you will.”

“What… what did he do to you that… Master Omega Dom fellow?”

John closed his eyes a moment and Sally almost retracted her question, but when he opened them again his eyes were sad, but at peace.

“I think Abby should hear that, too, don’t you?”

XXXXXXXXXX

Sally went in first to tell Apple Blossom that an Alpha was going to come inside, but that she didn’t have to be afraid of him – he was pack and a Sub to boot.

John came in and sat down at the foot of the bed, not making eye contact with Apple, and quietly told his story to the bedspread.

“He seduced me at first; gave me gifts and told me I was beautiful. I thought he loved me, that he was somehow this amazing person capable of so much love that he needed more and more Subs to satisfy him. He refused sex at first, insisting that I earn a place in his bed. That’s when I started to realize something was off. He had such strict rules and breaking them meant punishments that far outweighed the crime.

“I once decided to call Harry on her birthday, but he had told me the day before I didn’t have his permission to do so. I did it anyway and spent three days in a sensory deprivation tank. When he finally decided I had earned the right to bed him I was so nervous about it that I panicked and fled.

“He sought me out again, right away, in fact, but I was ashamed of my cowardice and avoided him. Eventually he started courting me again, but time and distance had given me the strength to deny him a good part of the time. Then a friend of mine came back into my life… I had always loved him and he gave me hope again. He also made me remember what it was like to be treated kindly, but M.O.D… that’s what I call him… he manipulated us all and claimed me as his Sub.

“I ended up back where I started, a sex slave without any sex who spent most of my days being punished. I lost all respect for myself; I decided I deserved Sherlock’s rejection and what M.O.D. did to me. I spent hours contemplating and even fantasizing about my own death. Eventually Sherlock realized something was wrong and came back for me, but it was almost too late.

“He broke me, Abby,” John stated, finally looking up and making eye contact with the quietly weeping Sub, “He removed everything that I thought was me and replaced it with what he saw as the ‘Perfect Sub’. He made me a doll, a puppet, a useless chunk of flesh that did his bidding and never thought twice. I felt worthless, useless, and utterly hopeless. I never even questioned what he told me to do, to others or myself.

My Dom… my _real_ Dom… is still putting me back together and it’s been fucking _years_ since then. Sherlock and I still have these horrible moments where we’ll be in the middle of making love and I suddenly am so damn scared for no fucking reason…”

John paused, closed his eyes, and took several steadying breaths. When he opened them again two tears escaped his eyes but he seemed unashamed and ignored them. Apple Blossom was hiccupping a bit, sobbing softly and dabbing at her nose with a tissue. Sally sat by her side on the bed and petted her pretty red curls, offering her what comfort she could.

“He gets frustrated sometimes,” John continued finally, “He doesn’t understand how I can’t just have gotten over it.”

John laughed self-depreciatingly. Apple Blossom smiled and nodded her understanding.

“Do you think you’ll ever feel like your old self again?” Apple asked.

“Most days I do,” John said, heaving a healthy sigh and smiling softly, “Most days I’m me and not ‘It’. Most days I don’t even think about what happened to me. It sneaks up, though. I’ve had to give Sherlock a whole list of things he can’t ever do or say. Never: not just during a scene or sex. He respects me for it, and he has yet to slip up.”

Apple Blossom glanced shyly at Sally, who gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand gently.

“We should do that, too,” Sally encouraged, and was rewarded with a brilliant smile.

Sally turned her own smile on John, who smiled back and gave her a gentle nod. He stood and left the room without another word. When Sally went back out into the sitting room he was gone.


End file.
